


A Baby Brother

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [15]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Baby Brother

You saw how Daryl seemed to light up watching Chey, especially with her cake. Your heart fluttered, but you calmed yourself. You were coparenting, and nothing more.

As soon as she had devoured her cake, she was asking for presents. “Uh, I think I need to get you cleaned up first.” You chuckled, grabbing a napkin and leaning over to wipe her face. “Still cleaner than your last birthday.”

Dean cracked up. “Everyone was wearing cake that day!” He grinned. “Chey even said her first word then.” He looked so proud of her for that.

“I still love remembering coming home and her waddling over to me wanting to be picked up. I left that morning for work and she was still crawling!” He was smiling at her, dimples popping.

“At least she can put her down now. Day she was born she was too worried to put her down.” Dean noted, knowing Sam would remember that.

Sam laughed. “At least I didn’t nearly _faint_!” He teased.

Daryl looked at you with a raised eyebrow, making you chuckle. “Yeah, Dean had to leave while I was having Chey. The nurse was worried he’d faint.” He laughed at that. “I’m glad he didn’t, though.”

“Hey, it was scary okay, I didn’t realise what it would be like.” Dean defended himself quickly.

Daryl laughed. “That would have been amazing to see.” A look of sadness crossed his face, quickly passing back into a smile. “But I bet a lot of other fun things have happened over the years.”

“Oh definitely, we are gonna have to all sit down sometime and just have a proper catch up. I have some amazing stories about Chey and the boys.” You fake-whispered.

“HEY!” Sam called out. “We have plenty of embarrassing stories about you too missy.”

You smirked at the boys. “Yeah, but seeing you two melt and agree to princess tea parties would so take the cake.” Looking at Daryl, you nodded. “Tiaras included.” He laughed, trying to picture that. “But, how about we give the birthday girl her last couple presents?” You suggested.

“ESENTS!” She grinned. “Yes!”

You grinned, getting up to go get Chey’s present. Daryl stood up, motioning over to the door. “I just gotta grab it from my car, be back in a sec.” Chey squealed loudly, making you wince slightly.

You made your way to the cupboard, where you had hidden Chey’s gift. Whilst you knew it was the thought that counted you really hoped she liked it. In the time it took you to grab Chey’s gift, Daryl had returned from grabbing his from his car.

“Chey can pick which gift to open first.” You smiled at him, butterflies going nuts in your stomach.

Chey grinned. “Do I get a baby brother?!” She asked, making Dean choke in his drink.

Sam reached over patting Dean on the back as he continued to choke. You stood there, stunned. You couldn’t seem to process what Chey had said. “Um, no sweetie. I’m sorry.” You tried to break it to her gently. “You are the only little angel I need, is that okay?”

Chey pouted. “But I wanna be a big sis.”

Daryl squatted down, making eye contact with her. “Baby girl. I bet you would be the best big sis in the whole world, but some families only have one little girl or boy. But the future can hold anything. Okay?”

Chey looked at him carefully, before smiling. “Okay.” You let out a breath of relief.

He kissed her forehead and glanced at Dean, who finally seemed to be breathing okay. “Way to give your uncle a damn heart attack.” He cleared his throat. “So, no babies. How about we give the little princess her gifts?” Watching Chey rip apart wrapping paper to get to her gift was always fun.

“Pwease!” She looked over to Daryl. “You first.”

Daryl presented her with a medium sized box. “Now there a few little presents in there okay? But they all work together.” Daryl smiled as she tore through the wrapping paper, revealing a pale pink cardboard box. Chey quickly tore off the lid, tipping over the box in the process. Out of the box multiple items fell out; a t-shirt, a jacket, a brown bear and a toy motorcycle. Daryl leant down picking them up.

He held out the t-shirt, on the front it said ‘Daddy’s girl’. “This is so everyone know how much you mean to me.” Chey took it, holding it close. Daryle then held out the Jacket, on the back it had ‘Daddy’s little Biker’ in pink sequins. “This is cause, Daddy loves bikes and I wanted you to have something that show’s my two most important loves.”

He then offered her the bear, it was a lovely caramel bear, with big brown eyes. “This is so when I am not around, you can cuddle this and think of me.” You nearly cried at that,this whole time you were on the verge of tears, seeing your daughter and her father bonding.

He held the last item in his hands, the motorcycle. “This is _exactly _like the one Daddy has, so now we both have one and you can make your Uncles jealous cause you have such a cool bike.” Chey laughed at that.

She grinned. “I know that bike!”

Daryl looked like he was both amused at this, and curious as to why. “You know that bike?” She nodded. “How?” He smiled.

Without a word, she put her things on the table and took off out of the room. The four of you watched the door, hearing her movement. It didn’t take her long to come running back in the room. “_See_?” She held up a framed picture.

Daryl gently took hold of the frame, shock written on his face. “You kept this? After all this time?”


End file.
